


Amor de primavera

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Falling In Love, Ficlet, M/M, Spring
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Sentia-se como uma dessas adolescentes nos velhos filmes para jovens, quem sentavam-se no meio das relvas e arrancavan as pétalas das margaridas, a recitar cuidadosamente seu ‘ele ama-me, ele não me ama’, e não parava de dizer-se que se tivesse havido outro em seu lugar, provavelmente ele teria estado lá na primeira fila para fazer troça dele.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Amor de primavera

**Amor de primavera**

Kei olhava para o vazio.

Gostava, no geral, essa sensação.

Estava bem. Não tinha realmente volontade de fazer nada em particular, não importava-lhe de ficar-se aí sentado, sem fazer nada, a olhar um ponto fora da janella e acreditar que fosse a coisa mais bonita do mundo.

Quando Daiki tinha-lhe visto nesse estado pela primeira vez, tinha rido dele.

Tinha-lhe dito que parecia bêbedo, e Kei achava que tivesse razão.

Não tinha-lhe dado uma resposta clara, aliás. Estava demasiado perdido nos seus viagens com a mente, demasiado ligado á sua imaginação para prestar realmente atenção ao que acontecia à sua volta.

Sentia-se como uma dessas adolescentes nos velhos filmes para jovens, quem sentavam-se no meio das relvas e arrancavan as pétalas das margaridas, a recitar cuidadosamente seu ‘ele ama-me, ele não me ama’, e não parava de dizer-se que se tivesse havido outro em seu lugar, provavelmente ele teria estado lá na primeira fila para fazer troça dele.

Mas não podia fazer nada. Mais tentava de restabelecer ligação com a realidade, mais pensava na razão para que estava tão feliz.

E mais pensava na razão para que estava tão feliz, mais apetecia-lhe ficar naquele estado para sempre.

Tinha ouvido os outros rapazes rir, provavelmente a ridiculiza-lo, e depois Daiki tinha murmurado ao ouvido de Yuya algo como ‘época de acasalamento’.

E nessa altura, pensou nisso.

Sem percebe-lo, tinha chegado a primavera.

Enquanto todos estavan a esperar que começassem as filmagens do Shokura, fez vaguear os olhos pelo quarto, a parar-se nos quatro rapazes perto deles.

Devia ser a primavera, claro.

Devia ser devido á primavera que, aos olhos dele, Yabu Kota parecia tão bom.


End file.
